Claude Monet
Claude Oscar Monet (Paris, fourteenth november in 1840 - Giverny, the 5th december 1926) was a French Impressionist painter. Content * 1 Life * 2 Works * 3 Themes and style * 4 Work in public collections (selection) Life Monet moved when he was about five years old with his family to Le Havre. He was in the years 1861-1862 military service in Algeria, which his later choice to mostlylandscapes may have influenced painting. MonetSTARTED painting at Charles Gleyre in Paris. In 1867 he lived with Renoir by Frédéric Bazille. In the years after he shared a studio in Paris with Bazille.Probably from 1865 Monet had a relationship with Camille Doncieux. In 1867 their first son, Jean was born in Paris. The couple married in the summer of 1870. Their honeymoon was spent in Trouville, but because of the war between France and Prussia fled to London. Via the Netherlands, four months in Zaandam and a short stay inAmsterdam, she came back to France to settle in 1871 in Argenteuil. This place was easilyACCESSIBLE from the Paris Saint-Lazare station, which Monet painted various works. During this time Monet was briefly prosperous because his paintings sold well. He was friends with Frédéric Bazille, Pierre-Auguste Renoir, Alfred Sisley, Edgar Degas, Paul Cézanne and Édouard Manet. In 1878, the second son was born, Michel, shortly before the family Monet at Vetheuil moved. Camille died in 1879. Meanwhile Monet also lived with Alice Hoschedé and her husband Ernest. This at that time unusual relationship led to many rumors and removal of Monet from his fellow painters. In 1883 this household moved with their eight children to Giverny. Ernest died in 1891, after Monet and Alice were married. From that moment began a prosperous household. Alice died in 1911, followed in 1914 by Monet's eldest son Jean. Jean was married to the second daughter of Alice Blanche. Blanche made as a widow for the aging painter who the cataracts began to develop, making Monet went to see a red haze. 1 It is possible that Monet bySURGERY, some of his cataract ultraviolet could see light waves that are normally restrained by the lens of the eye. 2 At age 86 died Monet to lung cancer and left his possessions to his son Michel. TheHOUSE, garden and waterlily pond Michel Claude Monet had inherited were donated by Monet's son in 1966 at the Académie des Beaux-Arts. In 1980, the house and gardens were opened to the public. 3 Work After first mainly caricature drawings to have made, Monet began at the age of 24 with painting landscapes in the open, on the recommendation of the Norman painter Eugène Boudin. Monet painted mainly landscapes from the area where he lived. In Argenteuil famous poppy fields, and in Giverny scenes from the famous garden of Monet, which later became a tourist attraction has become. Impression, Sunrise Camille or The woman in the green dress from 1866 was the first (and last) which Monet painting at the SalonSUCCESS garnered. The painting Impression, Sunrise from 1872 was initially ridiculed by the art critic and the public, and gave rise to the term "Impressionism". This work was exhibited in the byORDER of Napoleon III opened "Salon des Refusés", where as other such works which were hung refused leading 'Salon de Paris'. The public came in greater numbers to this salon of the 'refused entry' to the official salon, if only to mock these innovators, but finally refused entry would get the public recognition. It is virtually impossible to Monet from theVAST body of work to make a choice. He was very fascinated by the Japanese wooden bridge in his garden, which he painted several times (below a version from 1899). The different layers of depth in the painting, consisting of the bridge, the water lilies, the trees behind the bridge, the reflection of the trees and the bridge in the water, sometimes also the reflection of the clouds, shows what a master Monet in reproducing on canvas what he saw. This is Monet succeeded in what the Impressionists wanted to do: capture the visual aspect of everyday reality without gepsychologiseer or reference to the classics or historical themes. Bassin aux Nympheas, 1899 Monet also painted many outside France. In the Netherlands it mainly in the Zaanstreek created several works on the subject include mills and typical ZaandamHOUSES. In Amsterdam, he made paintings, such Zuiderkerk, Amsterdam seen from the Groenburgwal (circa 1874). Themes and style The works of Monet are among the impressionism. Monet especially trying to create aVIEW of a particular time. He painted landscapes, including in Normandy. From the 1880s he began creating series of paintings of the same subject under different light and weather conditions. Examples of such series are those of haystacks, the Rouen Cathedral and the famous water lilies. Monet often worked simultaneously on several paintings from a series, because the light of day ever CHANGED. Monet may as founder and the most faithful representative of Impressionism are considered. Work in public collections (selection) * Fine Arts Museums of San Francisco, San Francisco * Gemeentemuseum Den Haag, The Hague * Hermitage, St. Petersburg * Kröller-Müller Museum, Otterlo * Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City * Museum of Fine Arts, Lille * Musée d'Orsay, Paris * Musée Marmottan Monet,PARIS * Musee de l'Orangerie, Paris * Museum Boijmans Van Beuningen, Rotterdam 4 * Museum of Fine Arts, Boston * Museum of Fine Arts, Houston * National Gallery of Art, Washington DC * National Gallery, London * Pushkin Museum, Moscow * Rijksmuseum Amsterdam 5 * Rijksmuseum Twente, Enschede * Van Gogh Museum, Amsterdam * Zaans Museum, Amsterdam Category:1840 births Category:1926 deaths Category:French painter Category:Painter of Impressionism